Uh Oh
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: Shawn looked at his friend with a look of pity. It wasn't his intention for Gus to get hurt. It wasn't his intention for himself to get hurt for that matter. It was his fault that this was happening. If only he hadn't been so stupid and gone with his gut. His gut was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! :D Whump, and obviously a bit of Shules. Of course this story isn't all about them. Plus, they are together in this story. :)**

* * *

"Shawn, I told you this wasn't your best idea."  
"For once, I agree with you." Shawn looked at his friend with a look of pity. It wasn't his intention for Gus to get hurt. It wasn't his intention for himself to get hurt for that matter. It was his fault that this was happening. If only he hadn't been so stupid and gone with his gut. His gut was wrong.

EARLIER

"Sup! What's new?" Shawn Spencer walked into the SBPD with his normal smile on his face. Gus was by his side as normal. Everything was as normal as ever.  
"We got a lead, we're going to check it out now." Juliet and Lassiter walked passed Shawn and Gus.  
They stood there for a minute before following the two detectives out the door.

"Spencer, this lead could lead to potential danger. I suggest you stay here were it's safe. We don't need any civilians getting hurt." Lassiter said from his car window.  
Juliet, from the passenger seat, nodded her head in agreement, "He's right Shawn. You and Gus should stay here."  
Without getting an answer from either of the men, Lassiter sped off.  
Shawn looked to Gus.  
"No. No. No. No Shawn we are not following them. You heard Lassie."  
"Oh come on. I already know where they're going. Plus, they took the long way. We can get there first, get the guy, and be heroes! Come on, Gus. When was the last time you were in the paper with the headline, 'Psychic Shawn Spencer and Magic Head Capture Dangerous Serial Killer'?"  
"Never?"  
"Exactly! Now come on! Let's be heroes and make the world a better place!"  
"One time. Just this one time."  
"Great! I'm driving, give me your keys."  
Gus handed over his keys and they both got in the blueberry.

Suprisingly, Shawn and Gus wound up at the small cabin before Lassie and Jules.  
"Sweet. Now let's get this guy."  
"You have cuffs, right?" Gus asked.  
Shawn reached in his pockets but came out with nothing, "That's a negative."  
"Well, well, well look who showed up. I was expecting the cops, but a psychic and his..."  
"Oh, let me introduce you, this is my associate Gargantuan Longsocks."  
The man who had appeared gave them a strange look, but then pulled his gun he had tucked away in his coat.  
"Whoa there. I didn't say anything to offend you, did I? I mean, we're all grown men here. We can work this out." Shawn threw his hands up in the air. He's found himself in this position a lot lately.  
"Shut up, psychic."  
"I'd appreciate it if you called me Shawn. It helps me feel more relaxed." Shawn started backing up.  
"Now is not the time to be relaxed. Because I'm going to kill you." The man moved his aim so that it was now trained on Gus.  
"Kill who exactly?" Shawn wasn't about to get Gus killed.  
"Does it matter?" The man cocked his gun, making both Shawn and Gus flinch.  
"Come on, man! Drop the gun and we'll do this man to man. Old school style. We can settle anything you have against us."  
"Oh, no. I don't have anything against you. I'm just going to kill you. Because I'm a murderer."  
"Okay okay okay. There's gotta be something I can do, I mean I-"  
Shawn was cut off by a bullet shooting from the gun.


	2. Chapter 2

**And... after keeping you guys waiting long enough! I've updated. Nothing more to say here, read on. :) Oh, and warning: This may be a bit graphic, nothing too graphic though, even I can't handle that very well...lol**

* * *

"No!" Shawn shouted when the bullet hit Gus and he fell to the ground.  
Shawn ran towards the man, tackling him and taking him to the ground. The gun flying to the side. He punched his face dozens of times, drawing blood from the man.  
"That's enough!" The man growled at Shawn. He stood up and wiped the blood oozing from his nose. He returned the favor and punched Shawn's jaw. Shawn reacted immediately and his hand went to his jaw, cringing from the pain. "I'm sure that you are aware of my past."  
"I think you need to refresh my memory."  
"Well, before I joined the army, I was a wrestler. So, I can beat you to death."  
Shawn's eyes widened for a second at the word 'death'. Before Shawn could think up a witty response, the man's fist connected with his eye, making Shawn stumble back and trip over his own feet, falling to the ground.  
The man went over to Shawn, pulling his arm hard making him stand up.  
Shawn yelped in pain as his arm was dislocated from his shoulder's socket.  
"Shawn!" Gus screamed. He was grabbing his leg and wincing, but that didn't stop him from trying to stand up and help his best friend.  
Shawn was able to turn his head to see his friend. He's alive, thank goodness.  
Before Shawn could ask or say anything to his wounded friend, the man threw Shawn down hard on the ground and turned to retrieve his gun.  
With his back turned, Shawn took the only opportunity he would get, and ran to Gus, helping him steady himself as they stumbled away into the bushes.

* * *

**What. Will. Happen. Only I know...hehe I hope this isn't too crummy lol Shawn and Gus whump! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**This took forever, didn't it? Yeah, SOOOO sorry! You didn't think I forgot about it did you? This is a really long chapter, and yes, I'm kind up rushing things now. So...yay update! lol I have absolutely NO medical experience whatsoever. So, for this, I did a little googling. So, sorry if anything is way off. Blame the internet.**

* * *

"Tell me where they are!" Juliet screamed at the man they had in the interrogation room. She was usually calm when things took a turn for the worse. But, today she wasn't in the mood, the had received a text from Shawn early in the morning, it was jumbled and confusing nothing about it made sense to anyone. Not even Henry could figure it out, which was saying something. She knew it had to mean something, but she hadn't slept in so long she couldn't think. "Tell me!"  
"I. Don't. Know." The man said through gritted teeth, wincing in pain. They had picked him up from the old cabin in the woods, hidden rather cleverly. He had cuts and scrapes and a sprained wrist. "You guys got me before I could find out."  
Juliet turned at the one-way glass as to send a signal to the people watching, new information. He had just confessed, well, kind of. "Explain."  
"The two idiots came and messed with me! I shot one of 'em and had a small wrestling match with the other one. They got away."  
Lassiter chose this time to speak up, "If they die, you're a murderer."  
"That will look great on my resumé."  
"You bet it will. Mcnab!"  
He came through the door in seconds, "Yes, sir!"  
"Double the search party, those to idiots will be found, copy!?"  
"On it!" and Mcnab disappeared down the hall to carry out the order.

"Shawn, stop messing around with your phone and pick up the pace!" Gus said, though quiet as to avert being heard. As far as they knew, they were being chased.  
"I'm trying! The signal here is very low, and I think my battery is going to die. And oh gosh, how is my hair?" Shawn said with a parched voice. He could have really use some water right about then.  
"You probably have a broken arm and ankle, maybe a dislocated shoulder, and you're worried about your hair?"  
"Very specific Gus. But I'll have you know that my body is impregnant."  
Gus looked at his tremulous friend with a puzzled look, "You mean impregnable?"  
"Gus, don't make up words. Now let me check your leg." he bent down slowly trying his best to mask the staggering pain he had in his right shoulder.  
Gus leaned against a rock carefully and glanced at Shawn's pale face. They had been out there for who knows how long and they had gotten themselves in so much trouble, and it was all thanks to Shawn. He always had to say something witty. Something that confused Gus was that the stalwart man could have killed them right there; bang, bang, done. But something stopped him. Another thing that was vague to Gus was how he was going to carry out his scheme.  
He winced as pressure was applied to his wound.  
"Sorry buddy, but I can't have you bleeding to death." he tried to take off his shirt but Gus stopped him.  
"That's not going to work, we need to get that shoulder back in place or it will get worse."  
Shawn nodded, "How do you do that?"  
"Here." Gus sat up a little more and reached for Shawn's arm, making him pull back out of his grasp. "Shawn, you have to get this back in. Now come on, it will be over before you know it."  
His voice was convincing enough, and Shawn let Gus take his arm again.  
"Okay, you ready?"  
Shawn nodded again, clenching his eyes tight and gritting his teeth, waiting for the expected pain.  
With a quick tug of his arm, his shoulder was back in place, followed by an exasperated gasp.  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Gus asked.  
"I guess not. Where did you learn to do that?" Shawn put his hand on his throbbing shoulder.  
"I took a course in college, I told you this!"  
"I really wasn't listening." He tried to take his shirt off again, this time succeeding and peeling both layers off. He set the white under shirt aside as he slipped the other one back on. "Okay, hold on."  
"Where did you learn how to bandage gun shot wounds?"  
"E.R.! Dude come on! Well, maybe this is different. I'm just guessing." he ripped his shirt in pieces and tied them around Gus' leg. "That will have to do for now, can you stand?"  
"I think I can, but what about you?" Gus pointed at Shawn's ankle.  
"Eh, I'm... fine." Shawn stumbled as he tried to stand, but Gus caught him quickly.  
"No your not," Gus looked around him, "Unfortunately we don't have anything to use as a splint or crutches."  
"I can limp! I've been practicing!"  
"Why?"  
"For a time like this, Gus. All I need is for you to help me up."  
They both successfully stood up and Shawn asked, "Wait a minute, what happened to Mr. Big Scary Dude?"  
"I dunno, does your phone work?"  
"Oh, let me check." He quickly pulled it out to see, "Just barely. Ooh! I got a bar! Let me try to call Jules!" he pressed the speed dial and let it ring.  
It picked up to a worried voice. "Shawn! Are you okay! What about Gus!"  
"Jules, you have to listen to me. My battery is going to die. We are," He looked at his surroundings to try and get a location, "uh, near a couple big rocks and river. And there's lots of trees. Jules, Gus was shot in the leg. I don't know if he's gonna make it."  
"Hey! I will too!" Gus screamed at him.  
"Shawn, we have Arthur in custody. He's not out there anymore. We're going to trace this call, see if we can get where you guys are. Just stay calm, don't panic."  
"Who the heck is Arthur? And we're cool! We're not panicking! Well, maybe Gus, but I'm certainly fine!"  
Another "Hey!" sounded from Gus.  
Before Juliet could say anything more, the connection was lost and Shawn's phone died.  
"Well, now we wait." Shawn said lowering the phone from his ear. "Do you know who Arthur is?"  
"Probably the guy who was chasing us. Why would she tell us she had a random guy in custody?"  
"I don't know, keep us in the loop?"  
Gus rolled his eyes and looked down at the blood soaking through the t-shirt bandages. "They better get here fast."

* * *

**Next chapter will most likely be the last, maybe there will be an epilogue. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I haven't updated this one in a while either! Sorry! I had the chapter written out and everything! Kinda...**

* * *

"Carlton!" Juliet stormed to the detective's desk with a small run. "Shawn just called me."  
"What?" he stood up immediately.  
"Yeah, they're okay. Gus was shot, I don't know how Shawn is, but they are alive. I just got the call traced."  
"Why didn't you inform me of this before?!"  
"I was in a rush, Lassiter. And that shouldn't matter right now. I know where they are, let's go!" With that, she turned around to leave grabbing her purse and weapon along the way.

"I can't feel my leg anymore, Shawn."  
"Well, that's good."  
"Uh, no it isn't."  
"Yeah, sure it is. You can't feel the pain anymore."  
"I can still feel pain Shawn. The pain you are causing in my side!"  
"I'm not doing anything to your side, man."  
Gus threw his hands up in the air in frustration as he leaned his head up against the rock. "I'm going to die out here."  
"No, Gus. You're not, Jules probably has a location and is probably on her way." Shawn's head was turning in all directions, looking for any sign that there was rescue nearby.  
"Shawn, I'm not kidding."  
"Dude, relax! We're gonna be fine." Shawn tried to reassure his friend. Shawn turned his gaze back on his friend to find him slouched more than before, eyes closed. "Gus, come on stop faking." he punched his arm playfully but got no response. "Gus?"  
He went into panic mode, reaching for Gus' neck to search for a pulse. Oh thank goodness. He thought when he found one. But it wasn't a good thing that he was unconscious.  
He heard sirens around him and sighed in relief. Help had arrived.

* * *

**Short. I know. Working on it!**


End file.
